Somewhere I Lost My Mind
by When You're Strange
Summary: Azusa's mind has been broken. When Yui succumbed to the fame, she became suicidal and depressed. She needs her old friends. But do they need her? Do they even want her?


I hope you like this!

-Yuki

Somewhere I Lost My Mind

Prolouge -

Azusa's empty shell wandered down the street. Although it was June she dawned a sand colored trenchcoat that reached just below her calfs. The little neko could care less, as her hero once said "Streets are uneven, when you are down."

"How long had it been" she asked herself. The broken girl didn't need to think as the date was permantly burned into her memory. April 5th, 2016. The date that ruined the otherwise happy girl. If it wasn't for the small child that inhabited her womb two years prior then her brains would be splattered against the walls, her liver would of given out from an overdose of "Happy Pills" as she dubbed them, or she could go the Yukiko Okada way. But she couldn't. Not with a child.

"Fucking Christ" she muttered as she realized her pocket was only filled with laundry lint and none of those sweet Winston cigarettes that she craved. It was a little habit Yui got her started on. She knew it would kill her but simply didn't care. If it did then Mugi would get custody of Luna and Azusa could finally bitch slap Yui so hard her hair clips would go flying. Where ever she was, Azusa knew she would eventually find her.  
"Yui, You're a selfish cunt, but I still love you." That was her reaction when she heard what many people believed for a long time. The self destructive punk rocker Yui Hirasawa, was dead.

But to understand how our favorite Fender Mustang player got to this point, we have to rewind. To a time that semmed like yesterday, but shouldn't. Like the song goes-

Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away

Chapter One

Yui Hirasawa was sick. Not just sick from catching a cold, but sick in a way most humans should and would never know. She was sick at herself. "Look at you Yui. You have it all and you don't care. Why?" Those words kept ringing in her head. They were the last words she heard from Azusa. She could only stare up. There was nothing to do. She occasionally took a few punches at the mirror in front of her to keep herself entertained, but knowing she was on camera, didn't want to give off the impression that violence was in her mind set. All the girl could do was think. It was the day to be released back into the world. Thoughts swirled her mind. Things relating to how the general public and her fanbase would take her going into a mental hospital. She would curse but then again, you know, the camera. She had about two hours until her friend Nodoka would come to get her so she decided to fall back and take a nap. Suddenly she was roused from her sleep. She assumed it was a doctor who needed a drug test before she left, but it was Nodaka. "Wake up Yui! Its time to go!" Happily but slowly Yui raised her body up. Luckily having no belongings in the room she didn't need to pack. Yui signed herself out and walked to her parked car. It was a bright yellow Lamborghini Diablo. It was a 1996 model so it wasn't the fanciest but she liked it. It looked like her. Nodoka taking the driver seat spoke. "Yui I am so proud of you. You actually got your act together. I am sure everything will be smooth sailing from now on. Think of Luna." "Yeah, thanks Nodoka." was her reply. Short and sweet. As the younger girl merged onto the highway Yui asked if the radio could be turned on. Nodoka with much glee said it was fine. The song that was on the hi-tech radio was her band RG's new hit "Where do they all go." Yui immediately turned the device off. That was the last thing she needed. As the car sped down the highway Yui finally mustered the courage to ask where they were going. Assuming the answer was something along the lines of her house or somewhere similar, she was shocked at the true answer. Nodoka confirmed they were going to the airport. Yui, I am taking you to The United States. I've already canceled all of the remaining Asian tours so don't try to use that as an excuse to stay. Yui didn't care. She really didn't. Nodoka started talking about some private plane or something Yui didn't care about. Yui just found her iPod and started listening to music that didn't make her hate what she'd done. When the finally arrived Yui was rushed onto a plane waiting at a small runway. Yui was suprised and overjoyed at finding what was waiting on the small aircraft. It was her friends. Mio, Ritsu, Mugi, and most importantly, Azusa. Her kitten was there. The one girl she couldn't get out of her mind whilst she was in that god forsaken hospital. She ran over and hugged her with such a hug that would make the past Yui jealous of herself. Yui knew she had to savor these moments. She knew that this was the last time she would get to see her friends. She chatted away with a fake happiness that could fool even her parents. Everyone eventually decided to fall asleep to get used to the date line but Yui could not sleep. Not because she had slept earlier that day, but because she was asking herself if she knew the concept of death. Whatever the answer, she would find out soon enough. The guitarist felt guilty. Very guilty for fooling her friends into thinking she was fine. That she was better. But she had to get to America. As you may know, guns are virtually impossible to obtain in Japan. She eventually decided to have one final dream. She took some sleeping pills and quickly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
